


Just like any other day

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had asked Azazel a year ago, when Raven was still pregnant, he would have said that raising a child was a piece of cake. After all, countless generations before them had managed to do so and most of those hadn't even the convenience of an actually useful mutation like him. Now, he really wished teleportation was just science fiction because having his son disappear or appear in random places is no fun at all. He still has to admit that his own teleportation is fairly useful, mainly to get to various appointments still on time, no matter how fussy Kurt decides to be. And he could swear that Kurt is aways a little bit more fussy for him, compared to Raven.</p><p>A one normal day glimpse into an "mutants are fully accepted in society and Kurt gets raised by his birth parents" modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like any other day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about taking care of babies, I just watched other people do it. Also, I have no idea if paternal leave is even a thing in other countries. (Here, parents get additional/longer benefits if the father stays home for at least three months during the first year in the child’s life or something like that at least.)

A low bamf was all the warning Azazel got. Half a second, before he was hit in the stomach by about twenty furry pounds dropping from about a foot. Azazel groaned, without even opening his eyes. "Боже мой," he grumbled. Still sleepy, he grabbed his son under his little arms, by ways of trying to hand him over to Raven. Only to find that Raven had already left. Right, she was back at work, now that Kurt was more than nine months old. And Azazel was staying at home for the rest of the first year in their son's life. Which also meant he was in sole charge of changing Kurt's diapers, he remembered now that the smell of sulfur was dissipating.

If he could teleport through time instead of space, he would go back and slap himself for telling Raven that it was easier to look after a toddler than going to work.

Tired, after only half a night's sleep, he rolled himself out of bed, taking Kurt with him over to the changing table. At least he knew how to do this in his sleep by now. The first few times Raven had made him change the diapers had been rough, both for him and Raven who had been watching his tense attempts. Kurt, sensing his fathers anxiety and for one free of the annoying diaper, had promptly teleported off the table, leading to a very hectic search of his parents for him.

Lucky for him, Kurt was very docile this morning and endured the diaper change without even so much as a complaint.

Even getting dressed went without much tears or trouble.

The following hour was taken up almost entirely by making breakfast for himself and Kurt and even more so by getting Kurt to actually eat his food. All the while, Azazel had half an eye on the watch. He didn't dare to let too much of his attention slip onto other things. Kurt had a very keen sense of when his parents were distracted and an even greater talent to get into trouble.

The main problem was Azazel would have to call in at work today. Today the audition of one of their most important clients -- one he had been working with for the past three years was due -- today and there was no way for him to get out of it. Not that he wanted to. It was just really troublesome to get a babysitter in the morning. He was just lucky his brother-in-law had agreed to look after Kurt in between a morning and an afternoon class. On the condition that Azazel would drop Kurt off at his office and pick him up in time.

Which reminded Azazel. He got up and took the bag with the things Kurt would need while at his uncle Charles' office. Then, he snatched up Kurt himself as well. Bag shouldered, Kurt on his hip, Azazel took one last glance in the hallway mirror and when he was sure they both looked presentable, he teleported right from his hallway at home into one at the University, right in front of Charles' office.

It took Kurt only a moment or rather a welcoming brush of mind from Charles on the other side of the door to realize where he was. Much to Azazel’s exasperation, as soon as Kurt had understood that, he was gone. He suppressed a groan, before knocking on the office door.

“Come in,” Charles called.

Azazel was very pointedly not relieved to find his son on his uncle’s lap making grabby hands for the pen Charles was holding. “We’re not too early, are we?” Azazel asked. At least it looked like Kurt had disturbed Charles in his work.

“Oh, no never,” Charles laughed, shifting the pen from one hand to the other to get it out of Kurt’s reach. “I was expecting you for the last few minutes, so I’m mostly doing some boring paperwork. Will you be on time for work?”

Azazel glanced down at his watch. “If I don’t stay too long, I should be able to make it.” He dropped the bag by Charles’ desk. “Is there anything else or…?”

Charles shook his head. “Hop along, I got this, it’s not the first time I take care of Kurt after all,” he said.

All Azazel did in response was give a curt nod, before he teleported out of the office. A shame his boss had prohibited him from teleporting right into his own office, but apparently it startled the interns and could induce a heart attack or something. But nobody ever said anything about teleporting into the lobby, so that was where he appeared. There, at least, he only woke the receptionist. He nodded at them, before heading to the elevators.

Ten minutes, his watch told him when he glanced down on it, once inside the elevator. He was still out of breath, two long distance teleportations, one of them with baggage and a baby, weren’t as easy as they had been a couple of years ago.

However by the time the elevator reached the right floor, Azazel had recovered enough so nobody would catch him out of breath. The time meant he would have time to pop into his boss office and go over the files one more time before the meeting.

it was weird being back in the office after weeks of home office where he struggled to find ten minutes at a time between diaper changes and food and a bored Kurt to actually get something done. Here, everything was so silent, compared to at home where he had to expect a bamf or Kurt crying every other moment. He could almost look forward to coming back in as soon as they deemed Kurt old enough for day care. And still he hoped the day was a little while off, postponed at least until either Kurt understood when it was okay to teleport and when not or they found a daycare willing to put up with a teleporting toddler. Made one wonder what his own parents had put up with, really.

“Just in time,” his boss Emma said when he entered her office. “Did you get my e-mail this morning?”

Azazel had, somewhen between Kurt and breakfast and even though he had read it, he had forgotten to respond. Emma smirked at him. “Doesn’t matter, it’s only important that you’re prepared,” she told him. “How’s your little furball?”

“Alive and happily being his uncle’s problem for now,” Azazel gave back, accepting the papers Emma was handing to him. He flipped through the pages, checking if something had changed since the morning.

“Good,” Emma stretched. “So you have your mind free to bedazzle our auditors, right?”

“I’m all yours, Emma,” Azazel replied.

 *~*

The audition took, even though Azazel had been prepared for anything, longer than even that. As soon as their short lunch break was over -- which hadn’t been a real break but rather paying the delivery guy for their food and then working while eating -- he found himself looking at his watch every other minute or at least it felt like that. Two more hours before he would have to pick Kurt up and they were barely halfway through the audition, no near end in sight.

Around three, he had to excuse himself from the room to make a call. He had no idea what to do now. Charles would have his next lecture in less than a hour and of course there was no way he could leave Kurt with him during that time as well. His mind was already racing through the list of possible babysitters and people that owed him when he pressed the keys to call Charles and of course, he came up empty.

The problem was pressing enough so he didn’t even fret about Kurt’s well being while the phone rang. He still let out a thankful sigh when Charles answered his phone.

“Oh, hello, if you just called to check in on us, we’re still alive and well and not teleported off to whoknowswhere,” Charles chipper voice came from the speaker. He didn’t sound at all like he had just taken care of a baby teleporter for the last five and a half hours.

Azazel rolled his eyes, even though Charles couldn’t see it. “No, I,” he cleared his throat. “Listen, this is taking longer than expected and I’m afraid I won’t be able to pick Kurt up in time. I’m not even sure when I’ll be finished, but…”

“You want me to look after him for a little longer?” Charles interrupted. He didn’t sound mad or anything, much more like he was enjoying the thought.

“I know you have class soon,” Azazel sighed. “Just, knock him out with your telepathy or something, I don’t mind. Raven doesn’t have to know about it even.”

That at least made Charles laugh. “It’s alright, I’m sure my students won’t mind him all that much. Just go back to your work, I’ll text Raven to pick him up later.”

“Thanks,” Azazel sighed. “I owe you.” And with that he hung up, knowing fully well that he had just cut Charles off before he could object to that.

 *~* 

It was closer to eight than six when Azazel could finally see the auditors out. The had finished all of the audition, if only just barely and passed without any major complaint. Overall, he could call it a success. Or would have, if he hadn’t felt so tired after the long day and so bad for leaving Kurt in different care, even though it had only been Charles who seemed to enjoy looking after his nephew.

“Good work,” Emma told him, clapping him on the shoulder once. “Now get out of here, I don’t want to see you in until the end of the month. And not even then if we can prevent it.”

Azazel responded by giving her his best devilish grin. Given his looks, that wasn’t a very hard feat. “Yeah, thank you, too.” And with that, he teleported home, uncaring about the official office rules. It had only been him and Emma left anyway.

  *~*

He arrived at home just in time to help Raven tuck Kurt into bed. Which meant he had just appeared in a black fog when he already had a baby pressed into his arms, clearly fed and just bathed but still very naked.

“You deal with him now,” Raven yawned. “I thought you staying at home meant you staying at home. No baby duties for the working mommy.” She kissed him hello anyway.

“I missed you, too,” he sighed, heading off to the nursery.

Putting a very sleepy Kurt into diapers and a fresh onesie wasn’t as easy as Azazel would have liked it to be. One should think a tired baby would get very amicable instead of really cranky. The only upside he could see in the pre-sleep crying fits was that by the time he was done dressing and putting Kurt into bed, Kurt had fallen asleep, too exhausted to even cry.

Azazel kissed his son’s forehead before he snuck out of the room.

He found Raven waiting with their dinner in the living room. They ate while talking about their days and what they had missed with Kurt and what they would have for dinner the next days and what chores had to be done. After dinner, they decided to stay on the couch for a little while longer, just to cuddle a little before heading off to bed. When morning -- and Kurt -- found them fast asleep on the couch, they had to admit they had been tireder than expected that night.


End file.
